Baby Steps
by Lopithecus
Summary: Ko is starting to take his first steps and Clark wants Bruce to see. [Part 5 of Sparks Series]


**Baby Steps**

 **A/N: Part 5 of the Sparks series.**

 **Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting excited over their baby's first steps**

 **Ko's age: 9 months**

"Bruce!" Bruce startles awake where he had fallen asleep while reading in the chair. He blinks groggily, trying to figure out what woke him. "Bruce, come quick!" Bruce sits up quickly, realizing Clark's yell was what woke him.

He jumps out of the chair and runs down the hall, looking for him. "Clark?"

"In the lounge. Hurry, Bruce!"

Bruce bursts through the door of the first lounge room he comes too and sees Clark there, perfectly fine. Still, worry rises in him. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. What gave you that idea?" Bruce glares at him but Clark is none the wiser as he gets behind Bruce and starts to push him somewhere. "Come on, you have to see this."

"This better be good for worrying me like that."

Clark chuckles sheepishly. "I'm sorry." Bruce rolls his eyes and allows himself to be pushed, thankful that Clark at least didn't pick him up. Finally, they reach their destination and Clark stops them. Pointing, he says, "Look."

Bruce looks and is confused at first as to why Clark needed Bruce to rush all the way to the room to see Ko. That is, until his brain finally registers what Ko is doing. The little baby is standing up on two legs, one hand on the edge of the couch, and taking a few steps forward. Ko is looking the most concentrated Bruce has ever seen anyone and it's quite honestly adorable, not that Bruce will be saying that out loud. At least, not with Clark in the room where he can hear him.

Bruce sighs a breath of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Thank- Bruce! You're supposed to be excited not relieved!" Clark complains, sounding astounded.

"I'm relieved he's even walking in the first place, Clark," Bruce says, watching as Ko takes another step. "I thought he would be flying all the over the place and never learn how to walk."

Clark gives him an annoyed "really?" look and walks past him to their child. "Very funny." He sits down in front of Ko and Ko laughs happily at seeing one of his fathers. "Of course, he would have eventually learned how to walk. You should be more surprised that it's happening so fast since he can fly places."

"Not really." Bruce goes and joins Clark on the floor, holding his arms out to encourage Ko to walk into them. "He learns everything fast. It's the Kryptonian in him."

"Is that your way of saying I'm a genius?"

"Nice try," Bruce shoots down. Ko laughs in agreement, stumbling over to him and into his arms. Bruce catches him just as he is about to fall over, pulling the giggling baby into his arms and kissing his cheek. It makes Ko laugh more.

Clark is playfully glaring at them. "Traitors."

Bruce chuckles as he sets Ko in front of Clark. "Have him walk to you." Bruce pulls his cellphone out and stands, going into the camera app and then switching to video. He video tapes Ko walking slowly to Clark and Clark catching him.

Clark lifts Ko up, using a burst of flight to stand up, and spins around. "Good job Ko!" Ko giggles, mouth wide and eyes shining brightly.

Bruce snaps a quick picture of Clark and Ko together without Clark knowing. Ko looks a lot like Clark and Bruce suspects that a lot of Kryptonian genes are dominant over human ones. Ko has Clark's blue for eyes, his wide smile, and his pitch black hair instead of Bruce's lighter blue eyes, smaller smile, and black hair that has brown in it if you look at it in the right lighting. Now if only Ko had inherited the other Clark's lack of a caste system instead of the other Bruce's omegahood.

"Hey," Bruce snaps out of his thoughts to see Clark standing in front of him, Ko still in his arms. The baby is resting his head on Clark's shoulder. Clark is wearing a white t-shirt. "Bruce?" Didn't Bruce get rid of all of Clark's white shirts? "Bruce, what's wrong?" That's right. This one was a gift from Diana. Bruce is going to have to remember to secretly get rid of this one too. "Earth to Bruce?"

Bruce blinks, snapping out of the other thoughts that invaded his mind. "You know what?" Bruce walks up to him and grabs a hold of the hem of Clark's shirt. "I think we should celebrate Ko's success in the bedroom." He starts to pull the shirt off but Clark stops him, chuckling.

Clark grabs a hold of his wrist gently. "Bruce, shouldn't we celebrate with Ko then?" Bruce drops his hands, allowing the shirt to fall back down over Clark's stomach. "Besides, Alfred is in the kitchen and so there's no one here to watch him."

"Alfred can watch him in the kitchen can't he?"

Clark frowns. "Shouldn't we keep having Ko practice his walking?" Bruce deflates and Ko reaches out to him, making a small noise of want. Bruce takes him from Clark, pulling him closer, and Ko makes a content noise as he lays his head down on Bruce's shoulder. "Hey, what's up with you?" Clark asks, rubbing Bruce's cheek.

"Nothing. I just wanted to have a little fun."

Clark chuckles. "We can have fun together teaching Ko how to walk can't we? Hey," Clark steps up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Bruce closer. Ko gurgles happily and sticks his hand in his mouth, allowing drool to drip onto Bruce's shoulder. "You're the one who said you're afraid Ko is going to fly everywhere he goes." Ko laughs around his hand as if that sounds like the greatest idea ever. Clark tilts his head. "What do you say?"

Bruce looks at him and the white t-shirt, still wishing to take it off him. He then looks at Clark's smile which is bright and loving and not Lord Superman's. Bruce nods, sitting back down and Clark sits down next to him, still smiling. "Sure."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
